


豆熊 健身房

by lyliz



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyliz/pseuds/lyliz
Summary: 其实跟健身房也没有什么太大的关系
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 19





	豆熊 健身房

**Author's Note:**

> 卡肉预警

吕焕雄倚在跑步机边，拧开矿泉水瓶盖，眼神有一搭没一搭地落在不远处的陌生男人身上。那人在器械间辗转，流畅地重复动作，宽松的黑色背心被汗水打湿，隐约的肌肉轮廓随之浮现。  
肩膀很好看。手臂也是。腿也是。他无意识地轻咬瓶口，耳机里的音乐应景地播放到下一首，节奏感极强的伴奏下是露骨的歌词冲击着耳膜。  
脸也很好看。那人抬起头时他这么想。染成浅金色的头发在不算明亮的灯光里很显眼，运动间有些凌乱，添了点不羁的感觉，不过远比不上他不带什么温度的眼神，直直地射过来，使他立刻站直避开对视，装作平淡地喝了口水。  
余光里，那人起身，抓起一边的毛巾擦了擦汗，向更衣室走。吕焕雄没有多想，随手整理齐发带，借着健身房的镜子检查自己外貌还整齐，跟了上去。

男人站在储物柜前喝水，是橙子味的运动饮料。半仰起头，咽下饮料时喉结微微颤动，浑身上下散发一种微妙的、禁欲的荷尔蒙。吕焕雄走上前，微笑着开口：“你好。”  
对方挑眉，或许是在示意继续说话，于是他说：“我也想练练上身，觉得你的身材很好看，能问问是怎么练的吗？”  
那人挠挠头，表情有些迷茫：“啊，哦，可以。”声音出乎意料地低沉，语气倒没有如外表一样冷漠。  
“那或许可以加个联系方式吗？”吕焕雄贴近两步，“手机上聊比较方便吧。”  
好友验证马上通过了，那人的用户名叫leedo，头像是影子投射在地板上的照片，地板很眼熟，看样子像是这间健身房。

🐯 19:47  
(*°▽°)ﾉ

那人低头看手机上新发来的消息，嘴角抽了抽，大概没想到会收到这样的表情。

🐯 19:47  
叫我焕雄就好  
🐯 19:47  
请多指教(*/ω＼*)  
leedo 19:48  
…  
leedo 19:48  
好

金建学像往常健身结束一样，搭地铁回家，路上总控制不住看手机里的消息记录，刚才分开时的场景还很清晰。  
他记得自己在名为焕雄的那位准备离开时多说了不必要的话。焕雄向他挥手，纤细白皙的手臂晃得他一愣，脱口而出：“其实不练也可以。”  
“嗯？哥说什么？”眼神干净到一尘不染的地步。  
“就是，你这样已经…”金建学想说的是很漂亮，临说出口忽然觉得会冒犯，“就是，其实…”  
吕焕雄眨眨眼：“回去慢慢说也可以的，那，哥下次再见！”

“再见”来得比想象中快。周末金建学和多年的好友金英助约在火锅店吃饭，看见吧台小火锅前坐着的人。椅子太高他踩不到地板，脚尖点在支架上，穿了件贴身的毛衣，整个人的气场柔软又孤单。  
点完单他犹豫两秒，走过去拍肩：“你好，又见了。”  
对方回头，眼睛亮晶晶的，盛满了惊喜，笑着说：“是啊！好巧。哥也来这里吃饭吗？”  
金建学点头：“和朋友一起。”停顿片刻后他补充：“你没事吧？”  
他摆摆手，视线低下去，声音也是：“一些小事，没关系。”  
“不介意的话，一起吃吗？”金建学说出这句话后自己都觉得不可思议，平时并不是乐于社交的人，此刻像是被下了蛊一样一心只想靠近，“不方便的话就下... ...”  
“方便的。”吕焕雄已经端着还没下锅的菜站起来了。

金英助友好地打了招呼，随后好奇的眼神在对面两个人之间移动。认识金建学六年多，是熟悉到不用交流就知道对方在想什么的程度，自己好几次带女朋友和他一起吃饭，但金建学还是第一次。

Raflame 18：32  
什么情况  
Raflame 18：32  
处对象了？  
leedo 18：33  
不是  
leedo 18：33  
还不是  
Raflame 18：33  
啊，暗恋啊...哪儿认识的？挺漂亮一小孩，也就跟我差点。成年了吧？  
leedo 18：34  
算不上...  
健身房

直接无视了对人外貌的评价，然后...成年了吧？金建学看看身边一扫低沉的情绪，乖巧地涮着肉的人，没吭声。  
“哥有什么事？”他察觉到打量的眼神，转头问。  
“呃。”金建学尴尬地摸摸鼻子，如果直接问会显得别有企图似的，刚认识的时候没说过年龄就已经默认他是哥哥，现在突然提出总有些奇怪。  
对面的金英助胳膊撑在桌面上，打破了沉默：“还没问你叫什么名字呢，小朋友。还在上学吗？”  
“叫吕焕雄，刚毕业。”他认认真真回答。  
哦，那就是成年了。金建学夹了一块牛肉，思绪不知道飘哪里去了。

Raflame 19：02  
吃完我去她那边，你们玩得开心^ ^不用谢

谢什么啊！金建学瞪他。这哥一天天的脑子里都装了些什么。

金英助果然吃完就打车离开了，剩下的两个人在店里聊天，吕焕雄很会掌握对话的节奏又不会过于给人压迫感，话题自然地过渡到了健身上。  
他凑到金建学身边，右手抚过有着强健得恰到好处的肌肉，轻飘飘像羽毛一般的触感让后者的耳朵微微泛红。他的语气像是羡慕：“哥身材好棒。”  
“喂，怎么了！”金建学差点跳起来，明知道他的意思大概只是称赞健身的成果，但这触碰也像是撩拨，勾得他呼吸一滞生怕暴露出多余的想法。  
“不好意思！”吕焕雄眼睛睁大，退后了一些，被吓到的样子，垂下眼道，“哥不喜欢的话不会这样了。”  
“没有不喜欢。”他脱口而出。两秒后看着对方扑哧笑出来的样子，他深吸一口气把注意力集中到捞出锅还没有吃的面条上，生硬地转移话题：“你过会儿准备怎么回家？”

吕焕雄坐上了金建学的副驾驶。车里没有什么摆设装饰，整洁得像刚出厂的状态，只有后视镜下挂着一串平安符。中间的置物架上放了两瓶全新的矿泉水，金建学发动汽车时说他可以拿一瓶喝，再告诉他觉得座位太靠后的话按下侧面的按钮就可以调整。  
于是把座椅向前挪了一些，从火锅店出来后兴致一直很高的他说着：“哥这是嫌我矮吗？”脸上带着狡黠的笑。眼睛弯弯的，金建学想起小狐狸。  
“焕雄这样很可爱。”他踩下油门。

太可爱，所以控制不住接近。车停到楼下，吕焕雄把手搭在他的手背上，眼神真挚地邀请他到楼上坐一坐：“这个点开车哥会累吧。送我回家辛苦了，我给哥冲一杯咖啡吧？”  
他点头，心跳不知为什么加速。电梯里他几乎有些透不过气，狭小的空间里的每一次对视都像是暗示，他怀疑是自己心里有鬼，又怀疑另一个人也在想同样的事。


End file.
